El Chico Dorado y el Príncipe de Slytherin
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Drarry/Harco/EWE/OoC/R-16] Prompt 4: Draco Malfoy le prometió un perro a su hijo, pero a la hora de cumplir se retracta provocando así la furia de su esposo. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Uniforme

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Drarry/Harco/EWE/OoC/R-16**

 **Summary: Draco tiene un extraño fetiche sexual, que su novio está más que dispuesto a complacer y se encarga de alimentar.**

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **El Chico Dorado y el Príncipe de Slytherin**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Prompt 1

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _Uniforme_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Si había algo que Draco disfrutaba más que nada era ver a su novio en uniforme. Cualquier uniforme.

Se había dado cuenta desde que estaban en el colegio, cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente de la cabeza a los pies, y no podía entender el por qué, pues Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se veía como un completo desastre al tener la camisa desfajada y desabotonada en los primeros tres botones y con la corbata colgando de manera descuidada.

Potter no tenía nada de cuidado en su apariencia, y aun así se las arreglaba para provocarle una dolorosa erección a Draco si posaba su mirada en su persona por más de tres minutos. Y ni hablar del uniforme de Quidditch, ¡Dios!, muchas veces dejaba que Harry lo rebasara sólo para ver ese delicioso trasero enfundado en esos apretados pantalones blancos.

Y algo que disfrutaba aún más, era el sexo con los uniformes puestos.

Oh, cuánto disfrutaba cuando uno de los dos arrastraba al otro a un aula en desuso y hacían de todo cuidando de no quitarse una sola pieza del uniforme, porque Harry lo sabía, sabía que a su novio le excitaba que se lo follara con los pantalones puestos pero abiertos lo suficiente para que su miembro saliera al encuentro con su trasero, y Harry siendo tan buen novio, lo complacía.

Y al terminar un partido de quidditch, ellos no eran como Ginny y Dean o Montague y Warrington, que se iban a un cubículo de las duchas y follaban con el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. No. Lo que a Draco le gustaba y Harry le cumplía, era encerrarse en el armario de las escobas, con sus uniformes puestos y hacerlo contra la pared.

Cuánto lamento Draco el salir de Hogwarts, pues en la Universidad para Pocionistas y la Academia de Aurores no se usaban uniformes.

Pero para su sorpresa, Harry estaba más que dispuesto de seguir alimentando y cumplir su extraño _fetiche_. Un día, cuando llegó de la Universidad, encontró a su sexy novio apoyado en la pared usando un maravilloso y _excitante_ uniforme igual al de los guardias muggles que cuidan del palacio de Buckingham.

Poco le importaba que fuera un uniforme muggle, lo único que le importaba fue la erección que inmediatamente apareció bajo sus pantalones en el mismo momento en el que lo vio. El resto de ese día no volvieron a salir de la habitación.

La siguiente vez -porque sí, hubo más veces-, el uniforme elegido fue el del Colegio Durmstrang, como el que habían usado los alumnos en el baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es verdad que se parecía un poco al de los guardias, pero no por ello era menos excitante.

Y de esa manera siguieron usando varios uniformes para deleite y morbo de Draco, como el de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons, policías muggles, alumnos de Beauxbatons, del equipo de Soccer Inglés, incluso de enfermeros y doctores de San Mungo.

Hasta un día, poco antes de salir de sus respectivas carreras.

Draco llegó a casa -el doce de Grimmauld Place, se había mudado un poco más de un año después de Hogwarts- y pensó que Harry no estaba en casa pues siempre salía a recibirlo en cuanto lo escuchaba. Dejó la mochila con sus libros sobre el sofá y se encaminó a las escaleras para subir a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

Al entrar pudo ver las cosas de Harry aventadas en uno de los silloncitos que él había exigido instalar en la habitación y escuchó el sonido de la ducha apagarse.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Ya casi termino, Draco - se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Ya terminaste todo el procedimiento para lo de tu graduación? - pregunto mientras se quitaba el saco y se desanudaba la corbata.

\- Sí, también ya me dieron el traje que usaré en la ceremonia.

\- Quiero verlo, ¿dónde está? - dijo pasando la mirada por la habitación.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Harry dijo:

\- Aquí.

Draco volteó a ver el dichoso traje pero su boca se abrió de manera nada refinada para alguien de su clase cuando vio al imbécil -pero endemoniadamente sexy- de Harry Potter, recargado en el marco de la puerta y enfundado en un uniforme de Auror.

\- _Por Morgana_ \- casi gimió al verlo tan fresco y como si no estuviera alborotando las hormonas con sólo verlo así.

\- ¿Te gusta, Draco? - dijo con voz gruesa, excitada, Harry también había aprendido a disfrutar de ese extraño fetiche de Draco.

Por otro lado, Draco no podía articular palabra, con las mejillas sonrojadas, un nudo en la garganta y los ojos acuosos de lujuria, así que solo asintió. Harry se acercó a él, a paso tranquilo pero demasiado lento para el rubio, quien esperaba ansioso el encuentro con el prácticamente nuevo auror.

Al quedar frente a frente, casi rozándose los torsos, Harry rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Draco y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con algo de fuerza que le sacó un gemido al rubio.

\- Y bien señor Malfoy, ¿está todo en orden por aquí? - volvió a hablar con esa voz llena de excitación.

Draco gimió más fuerte y se aferró a los hombros de Harry con sus manos.

\- No Auror Potter - jadeó -, tengo un grave problema.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Este - dijo y empezó a frotar su entrepierna con uno de los muslos de Harry, quien al sentirlo, sonrió con lascivia, se acercó a la oreja de Draco y susurró:

\- ¿Y cómo quiere que le ayude, señor Malfoy?

\- ¡Merlín! - gimió - Ya sabes cómo - trató de recuperar algo de su orgullo.

\- La verdad es que no - le mordió ligeramente la oreja -, no puedo ayudarle si no me dice lo que necesita, señor Malfoy.

Draco gimió, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y se alejó solo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

\- Necesito que me folle, auror Potter.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y se apoderó de la boca de Draco con fuerza, penetrándola con su lengua y obligando a la otra a encontrarse con ella. Llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que sus entrepiernas se frotaran. Draco gimió entre sus bocas pero Harry no permitió que se separaran, le mordisqueó el labio inferior y volvió a profanar la boca contraria con su lengua.

Sintió cómo Harry lo levantaba del suelo y rápidamente envolvió las caderas contrarias con sus piernas, a los pocos segundos sintió su espalda sobre el colchón y las manos de Harry desabotonar su camisa, pero el no hizo ningún esfuerzo por desvestir al otro.

Draco sabía que Harry también ansiaba que le tocara la máxima porción de piel, y lo hacía, cuando hacían el amor, porque Draco está muy consciente que eso que hacen es sexo, pero cuando hacen el amor se desvisten completamente para disfrutar uno del otro por completo, por eso siente que tiene que decirle algo.

\- Harry - lo llama - quiero que me folles con el uniforme completamente puesto.

Harry detiene sus esfuerzos por desabrochar el cinturón y lo mira fijamente a los ojos confundido.

\- Te prometo que después te haré el amor y adoraré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Harry sonríe con sus ojos brillando y Draco supo que había comprendido.

\- Ahora auror Potter, ¿qué espera para follarme?

\- No desespere, señor Malfoy, en breve podrá sentirme _llenándolo_.

Draco gimió y pudo sentir su entrada contraerse, lo necesitaba ya. Cuando Harry se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, Draco se apresuró a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno, metió la mano y acarició la hombría de Harry que estaba más que lista para embestirlo. La sacó de la prisión en la que se convirtieron esos pantalones grises y sin previa preparación la dirigió a su entrada, aunque a pesar de su urgencia, Harry recitó el hechizo de lubricación y de una sola estocada se enterró en Draco, para después empezar a moverse lentamente para desespero de Draco.

\- Mmm… auror Potter, ¿por qué no mueve su varita más rápido y se encarga de mi problema?

Harry sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, amaba a su rubio y pervertido novio, con todo y su extraño y excitante fetiche por los uniformes.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **Uff… lamento cortarles la acción, no estoy preparada para el Lemmon entre Draco y Harry (siento que lo arruinaré, aunque no sea la primera vez que lo escriba).**

 **Esta fue mi primera participación en el Drarry Week (aunque creo que me salió más Harco, es igual ¿no?)**

 **Bueno, nos leemos con el próximo Prompt.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 23/03/2016


	2. Chocolate

**Advertencias: Drarry/Harco/EWE/OoC**

 **Summary: Harry es un gran fan de los chocolates, por eso cuando empieza a recibir cajas con notas escritas por alguien más, no puede evitar preguntarse quién será. Y disfrutar de los chocolates también por supuesto.**

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **El Chico Dorado y el Príncipe de Slytherin**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Prompt 2

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _Chocolate_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Cuando Harry era un niño nunca había probado los dulces, el primer dulce que recordaba haber comido en su vida era la rana de chocolate que se había comido en el tren camino a Hogwarts en su primer año.

Después de pasar el resto de su niñez probando todo tipo de dulces se decidió que su favorito era el chocolate.

A partir de su cuarto año en Hogwarts empezó a recibir muchos chocolates -porque sabían que eran sus favoritos- de todas y todos sus pretendientes. Lamentablemente no podía aceptarlos o se deshacía de ellos al primer momento, por miedo a que estuvieran hechizados o envenenados, y ni se diga aquellos que contenían pociones de amor.

Un lunes, a mediados de octubre durante su "octavo año", recibió un extraño paquete mientras almorzaba en el gran comedor. Lo recibió con algo de torpeza y le dio un poco de su tocino a la lechuza, que nunca antes había visto.

Era una caja de cartón muy bella, de color morado y con detalles y sutiles dibujos en dorado. Quitó la tapa y abrió el papel de seda que envolvía pulcramente una caja de chocolates, redonda, del mismo color que la grande y con letras doradas. Inmediatamente se tensó, buscó dentro de la caja una nota y la encontró con facilidad. En ella venía un escueto:

 _No están envenenados, hechizados y no  
caería tan bajo como para darte una  
poción de amor.  
P.D. Puedes hacer que Granger los verifique._

No tenía firma, la letra tenía una hermosa caligrafía y esas palabras le hicieron darle el beneficio de la duda a quien sea que le haya mandado tan bonito presente y deliciosos -por lo que se veían- chocolates.

Se los pasó a Hermione y después de convencerla que hiciera los encantamientos -y no solo tirarlos inmediatamente-, sonrió victorioso al saber que eran inofensivos. Tomó uno de ellos con rapidez y se lo metió a la boca completo, tuvo que contener un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el delicioso chocolate derretirse en su lengua dando paso un exquisito sabor que nunca antes había sentido sobre su paladar.

Tomó la tapa de la caja de los chocolates y vio que estaban rellenos de rosas y violetas. Preguntándose cómo diablos podían hacer una crema tan exquisita con flores, tapó los chocolates enseguida y encogió la caja al ver como sus amigos Dean, Seamus, incluso Ron, estaban por pedir uno de los chocolates.

No es que fuera egoísta o envidioso, es que se los habían regalado a él y sería una falta de respeto el darle a sus amigos, ¿verdad?

Al siguiente lunes, durante el almuerzo también, volvió a recibir una caja de chocolates de la misma marca que la anterior y por la misma lechuza. Esta vez eran trufas de chocolate oscuro, que se veían igual de deliciosas que las anteriores. Estaba por comer una cuando la mano de Hermione detuvo la suya en su camino hacia su boca.

\- Harry, tienes que revisarlas primero, ¿qué tal si ahora si están hechizadas? - Ron la apoyó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente con la boca llena y él, soltando un suspiro, dejó que lo hiciera.

Cuando Hermione estuvo satisfecha en su inspección, continuó con lo que hacía y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar el gemido de satisfacción, cosa que dejó a su amigo pelirrojo muy intrigado y aprovechando que aún tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su obsequio, trató de robarle uno.

Para sorpresa de los tres -Harry se tuvo que interrumpir en su viaje al paraíso de los chocolates-, la caja tenía un campo de fuerza que no dejaba que Ron los tocara.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, al confirmar que su amigo se encontraba bien, soltó una carcajada seguido de Hermione al ver como se chupaba sus dedos que salieron ligeramente chamuscados por la fuerza del hechizo.

Harry notó la tarjeta dentro de la caja y la leyó, provocándole un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

 _Le coloqué un hechizo de protección a la caja,  
al notar tu mirada la semana pasada  
y cómo escondiste la caja de inmediato.  
Descuida, son todos tuyos._

Las siguientes semanas siguió recibiendo chocolates, trufas de menta, chocolate blanco, de caramelo de banana, fresas, café, incluso de champagne. Todos deliciosos.

En navidad recibió una caja más grande, con trufas diferentes a las redondas que recibía semanalmente, estas eran de diferentes formas, con bonitos decorados y de diferentes tipos de chocolate, pero no lo defraudaron, eras deliciosos. El gusto de su admirador secreto era claramente refinado.

Las notas que siempre acompañaban eran preciosas, tanto por el grabado, el tipo de pergamino y su contenido.

Su admirador -sí, un hombre, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo sabía- siempre hacía notar eso, que lo admiraba, pero no porque haya derrotado a Voldemort, porque sea el elegido o sea el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico. No, él siempre le decía como admiraba -no exactamente con esas palabras- sus habilidades en el vuelo - _vuelas bien, bueno más que bien, es como si hubieras nacido para vivir en el cielo-_ , en la defensa - _me impresiona el hecho de que sepas defenderte en un duelo sin que se te caigan los anteojos-_ , el cómo no hacía alarde de su grandeza o su fama - _eres mucho más humilde de lo que creí, y no sé por qué eso hace que me atraigas más-_ , como era capaz de ver lo bueno de otras personas y su modo de dejar todo lo malo atrás y tratar de buscar la felicidad - _es increíble que perdonaras todo, que no reproches ni juzgues y sonrías por todo lo bueno que te pasa a ti o a otros-_.

Sí, había aprendido a leer entre líneas.

También le decía lo que le gustaba de él, como sus ojos - _tienes bonitos ojos Harry, pero los malogras con esos feos anteojos y ese nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo-,_ sus labios - _lo que sea que hagas con tus labios deja de hacerlo idiota, provocas que quiera asaltarte a mitad de pasillo-_ , o sus manos - _me gustan tus manos, son la prueba física de que has trabajado duro por la felicidad que mereces_ -, esa fue la primera vez que le dijo directamente que algo de él le gustaba.

Poco a poco Harry empezó a caer por su admirador secreto, pero para su mala fortuna, éste no parecía querer salir de su anonimato, todas sus notas tenían ese tinte triste y lleno de resignación, cómo si supiera que aunque Harry supiera su identidad, nunca estarían juntos.

En febrero, descubrió algo que en ese momento no sabía si festejar o lamentar.

Era el fin de semana anterior al del catorce de febrero, iba caminando junto a Ron y Hermione, pero poco a poco se quedaba atrás para darles algo de privacidad. Fue a Honeydukes, para investigar si ahí vendían de esos deliciosos chocolates a los que se había vuelto fanático. Pero antes de llegar escuchó una aparición a uno de los lados de la oficina postal.

Se asomó al callejón y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy recargado en una de las paredes. Se veía agitado, cómo si hubiera corrido mucho y se preguntó cuál sería la razón. Para su sorpresa lo vio sonreír como nunca antes lo había visto, sin malicia, sin superioridad, sin ser el cabrón que fue por los pasados siete años.

Y si su sorpresa no había alcanzado los límites permitidos, lo fue al darse cuenta del calor en sus mejillas y el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó lo que tenía en las manos, una cajita redonda de color lila en una y una más grande, de color rojo oscuro y cuadrada en la otra. No supo la razón, pero su corazón se agitó aún más al ver las cajas.

Sin ser notado, dio media vuelta y continuó su camino a la tienda de dulces.

El lunes siguiente esperaba ansioso la llegada de los chocolates, incluso más que las veces pasadas y no sabía el por qué. Incluso Hermione lo notó y le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

\- Por supuesto Hermione - dijo a la carrera, volteando de vez en cuando a las ventanas.

\- Estás algo…

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del tenedor de Harry al caer con estrépito en el plato, pues ya había distinguido la figura de la lechuza completamente blanca que siempre le entregaba los chocolates. Cuando recibió la caja cuadrada en la que siempre venían las cajas redondas, se obligó a soltar un suspiro para tranquilizarse. Le dio algo de tocino a la lechuza, como todos los lunes, y con las manos temblando abrió la caja.

Dentro, envuelta en papel de seda color rosa palo, se encontraba una cajita redonda, color lila con trufas de chocolate, frambuesas y champagne.

Por un instante, la imagen de Malfoy recargado en un callejón de Hogsmade, sonriendo y con una cajita redonda y lila se le cruzo por la mente. Sus mejillas se empezaron a calentar y su corazón a latir desenfrenado. Se obligó a permanecer con la vista en la caja de chocolates que acababa de recibir y no a tratar de buscar un par de ojos grises en el gran comedor.

Esta vez no abrió la caja en el comedor, la tomó y salió del lugar con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, donde al llegar, se fue directo a su dormitorio, se sentó sobre su cama y cerró las cortinas con un hechizo de privacidad.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, mirando fijamente la caja que acababa de recibir. Después de un rato que no se molestó en verificar si fueron segundos o minutos, abrió la caja e hizo los hechizos de inspección que se aprendió al ver a Hermione pero que llevaban más de un mes de no realizar.

Estaban limpios.

Tomó la nota que le había llegado con los chocolates y la leyó.

 _No esperes un regalo de San  
Valentín de mi parte.  
No soy tan cursi._

Rodó los ojos por las palabras, pero pareció notar algo. Sacó la caja de chocolates que recibió primero pues ahí guardaba todas las notas que acompañaban a los chocolates, y empezó a releerlas todas.

\- ¡Soy un imbécil! - se reprendió al darse cuenta de la manera de hablar o decir las cosas su _admirador_.

Para Harry quedó claro que era Malfoy, y el hecho de que no lo hubiera reconocido fue porque las cosas que le decía eran amables, incluso tiernas, y nunca lo llamó Potter, siempre que lo mencionaba era con su nombre de pila, no su apellido.

\- Entonces… ¿le gusto a Malfoy?

El hecho de que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se calentaran era prueba suficiente de que no le importaba el hecho de que su admirador fuera el rubio. Pero entonces recordó la caja cuadrada y el hecho de que en la nota que le acababa de llegar le decía que no le enviaría un regalo de San Valentín.

No supo cuál fue el sentimiento que lo embargó, si tristeza, decepción o enfado. O los tres juntos.

 _Celos_ \- le dijo su subconsciente - _esos son celos por no ser la pareja oficial de Draco._

¿Cómo que la pareja oficial? ¿Y desde cuando es Draco? No, él no estaba celoso, además, en las notas nunca trató de conquistarlo o convencerlo de tener una vida juntos, siempre fue…

\- como si… no tuviera esperanzas - se dijo al entender esa tristeza y resignación que predominaban en las notas.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

El domingo* en la mañana llegó al gran comedor al tiempo justo para recibir los obsequios de San Valentín. Se sentó junto a Hermione y con Ron frente a él.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - le pregunta Hermione fingiendo que no le interesa la respuesta.

\- Un poco - confiesa - tengo el presentimiento de que alguien usará la confianza que le he puesto al señor lechuza blanca para darme chocolates alterados.

Hermione hizo una mueca que le hizo saber que ella también ya lo había pensado.

\- Pero, ¿el señor lechuza blanca te confirmó que te enviaría chocolates? - se habían acostumbrado a llamarlo así pues Harry ya les había dicho sobre sus sospechas de que sea un hombre y por el hecho de que siempre le entregaba los paquetes la misma lechuza.

Harry negó con un suspiro decepcionado, Hermione sonrió.

\- ¿Estás triste porque tu enamorado no te regalará nada por San Valentín?

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó ella feliz - ¡Te has enamorado de tu admirador! - escuchó como Ron se atragantaba con su comida.

\- Shhh ¡Hermione! - Harry trató de taparle la boca y giró la cabeza a todos lados esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado pero ella se apartó.

\- ¿Acaso me lo negarás?

Harry apretó los labios y para su salvación las lechuzas empezaron a llegar, aunque tal vez hubiera preferido enfrentarse a Hermione que a las decenas de lechuzas que empezaron a dejar sus paquetes frente al moreno.

\- Oh por Merlín, ¿esto es real? - dijo con un gemido de sufrimiento al ver montañas de cajas de diferentes colores iguales a las que le enviaba Draco.

Su rostro se calentó, no supo si de vergüenza o de furia. Empezó a escanear el gran comedor y pudo ver unas cuantas caras ansiosas, otras con envidia y unas cuantas indiferentes, hasta que se topó con unos ojos grises y furiosos. Oh si, Draco Malfoy también estaba enfadado.

\- Esto es una mierda - dijo para sus amigos que lo miraban con pena -, ahora tengo que revisar todas estas cajas para asegurarme que ninguna es de lechuza blanca pues con el revuelo no pude fijarme.

\- Yo tampoco - declaró Hermione.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- Claro, yo revisaré que las cajas no tengan hechizos o trasladores, tú revisas el interior, de esa manera terminaremos más pronto - Harry asintió - ¿No quieres ir a otra parte? - le preguntó al ver cómo todos se les quedaban mirando y al ser domingo tenían todo el día.

\- No - dijo enfadado -, quemaré una a una las cajas que sean falsas.

Hermione no dijo más, sabía que su amigo estaba muy enfadado por culpa de esa gente que trataba de abusar de su confianza.

Cuando Hermione le pasó la primera caja y él verificó el contenido para confirmar que era una caja redonda con chocolates de cappuccino como los que había recibido cinco semanas antes, su furia creció. Levitó la caja y cuando estuvo a un metro por encima de los chicos le lanzó un _incendio_. Escuchó muchos jadeos de sorpresa y un llanto, no giró a ver quién fue, tenía más curiosidad por ver el rostro de Draco, pero se contuvo.

Así pasaron al menos treinta minutos, la mayoría de las cajas fueron incendiadas, otras desaparecidas pues tenían un traslador que se activaba en cuanto las tocaban. Incluso en algunas, Harry pudo encontrar notas con la misma caligrafía de Draco, enfureciéndolo más, pero preguntándose si Draco había sido descubierto o él muy descuidado y las habían copiado.

Hasta que llegaron a una, de color morado en la parte inferior y con la tapa a rayas de colores celeste y lila. Harry la abrió y pudo ver dentro la caja cuadrada de color rojo oscuro que ya había visto anteriormente.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y su corazón se aceleró. Tomó la caja con sus manos y vio la nota de siempre.

 _Está bien, lo admito, soy cursi.  
Sólo mira lo que hago cada semana,  
le mando chocolates al chico  
del que estoy enamorado._

El latido de Harry aumentó tanto, que podía escucharlo y sentirlo en sus orejas, además de su sonrojo, que estaba seguro, iba desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, era la primera vez que escribía que estaba enamorado de él tan directamente.

\- ¡Harry! - escuchó la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba, salió de su mundo y le puso atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te preguntaba que si ya la habías encontrado, pero por tu cara es obvio que si - dijo en tono de emoción y desapareció el resto de las cajas.

Harry enrojeció y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, volteó a ver a Draco y pudo verlo sonriendo antes empalidecer y cambiar su expresión a una de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo sabía todo. Se levantó con estrépito de la mesa y salió corriendo del lugar. Harry tomó la caja de chocolates y se dirigió a la salida después de decirles a sus amigos que los alcanzaba en la sala común.

Al salir del Gran Comedor sacó el mapa del merodeador y empezó a buscar la motita de Draco, la encontró en las escaleras del cuarto piso, cosa que le extrañó pues pensó que iría a las mazmorras. Cuando lo vio continuar hasta el séptimo y dar vuelta en un pasillo en específico supo a dónde se dirigía.

Abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, y encontró un extraño saloncito con sillones, mesas de té y una cama. Draco estaba sentado en un sillón grande de tres plazas, con los codos sobre las rodillas, la cabeza agachada y se estrujaba los cabellos con las manos; cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry movió su mano rápidamente para tomar la varita -que Harry le había devuelto el primer día de clases-, pero Harry en un movimiento rápido lo desarmó.

Aun apuntándole con la varita, Harry se acercó hasta quedar frente al rubio con la mesita baja y rectangular en medio de ambos, su rostro no mostraba nada, tal vez un poco de desconfianza, falsa por su puesto, pero lo que si tenía eran dudas, pues si Draco sólo estaba jugando con él, le dolería, y mucho.

\- ¿Es esto cierto? - preguntó dejando caer la caja con los chocolates que acababa de recibir.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, Harry pudo notar algo de miedo y tristeza en sus ojos. Sacó de su bolsillo la caja de chocolates con el resto de las notas, le devolvió su tamaño y también la dejó caer en la mesa haciendo que se abriera y mostrara su contenido.

\- ¿Todo es verdad? Y por favor Malfoy, espero sinceramente que me digas la verdad.

Draco cerró sus ojos, apretó el sofá con sus manos y asintió.

\- Cada palabra de cada una de las notas - declaró con la cabeza agachada y los ojos aun cerrados como si estuviera esperando un veredicto, o hechizo, y por esa razón no pudo ver cómo Harry se acercaba y se hincaba frente a él.

Harry soltó su varita en cuanto estuvo de rodillas frente a Draco, lo tomó del rostro y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy - sonrió -, pero un imbécil que logró enamorarme con unos deliciosos chocolates y unas cuántas notas bonitas.

Draco abrió la boca con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Harry lo interrumpió estampando su boca con la propia. Cuando fue capaz de devolverle el beso lo hizo con toda la entrega y amor que le había enviado en las notas, y sin poder creerse que Harry Potter estuviera junto a él, besándolo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Harry sonrió risueño y habló:

\- ¿Cómo supiste que los chocolates son mis dulces favoritos?

\- Soy bueno observando - dijo, con todo ese orgullo Malfoy que esta vez no le molestó a Harry.

\- O acosando más bien - rio.

\- Claro que no Potter, ese eres tú - arrugó la nariz de una manera que a Harry le hizo reír más y darle un beso suave, se quedaron con las frentes unidas hasta que Draco volvió a hablar - ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - preguntó, esta vez serio.

\- Te vi, en Hogsmade, la semana pasada cuando te apareciste a un lado de oficina postal, llevabas la caja de chocolates del lunes y ésa - apuntó a la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y no me reclamaste nada? - preguntó más con sorpresa que confusión.

\- No sabía que eras tú, a pesar de haberte visto con las cajas, la del lunes pudo haber sido una coincidencia, tenía que esperarme a la de hoy, si es que me mandabas una - dijo lo último con un puchero.

\- Oh Potty - bromeó, pero cuidando de no haberlo enfadado, Harry lo dejó pasar - ¿Estabas triste porque no recibirías regalo de San Valentín del hombre del que te enamoraste?

\- La verdad, sí - se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Potter? - tenía el ceño fruncido al notar como lo evadía.

\- Nada.

\- No me vengas con eso, dime qué pasa.

\- Es sólo que… - volvió a morderse el labio -, al ver que los chocolates del lunes eran iguales a los que te vi en Hogsmade, o al menos las cajas, mis sospechas incrementaron, releí las notas pasadas y cada vez me convencía más de que eras tú y recordé que cuando te vi en Hogsmade también traías la caja cuadrada - se detuvo y Draco asintió para que continuara - y por un momento, me pregunté si se la darías a alguien más, si tendrías una pareja oficial o algo así y por un momento me sentí… ya sabes, celoso.

La sonrisa de Draco fue igual a la que tenía ese día en Hogsmade, y Harry sintió su pecho calentarse al igual que sus mejillas. Recibió un profundo beso y cuando se separaron Draco habló:

\- Ya sabía yo que me amabas desde hace mucho tiempo - picó.

\- Oh, ni te creas tanto Draco Malfoy - se separó un poco para verlo fijamente y con seriedad -, créeme que si hubiera sabido que eras tú desde el principio te hubiera rechazado sin mirar atrás - lo sintió tensarse y continuó sin pausa -, esa fue una de las cosas de las que me di cuenta, antes de empezar a recibir esos chocolates no te amaba, pero cuando supe que eras tú no me importó, como no me hubiera importado que fuera Neville, o Seamus, ni siquiera me hubiera importado si fuera el profesor Flitwick - vio como Draco hacía una mueca y sonrió -, yo me enamoré de la persona que me abría su corazón cada semana - sonrió y le dio un casto beso-, por eso necesitaba saber si todo era cierto, si me hubieras dicho que todo era un juego te hubiera cruciado el culo hasta la cena.

Vio como Draco sonrió y se mordió el labio, indeciso.

\- Te quiero… Harry.

Harry sonrió.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, Draco.

Se quedaron viendo un poco incómodos. Era extraño estar de este modo cuando un año atrás estuvieron a punto de matarse el uno al otro, Harry soltó una risita por la estupidez de ambos y se deshizo de sus dudas y todo lo que esa nueva situación le provocaba, dejando solo el hecho de que estaban enamorados y que después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía al señor lechuza blanca entre sus manos.

\- Oye Draco, ¿qué es lo que piensas al ver mis labios? - preguntó para quitar tensión.

\- Oh, ya recuerdo cómo me provocabas casi todos los días a mitad de un pasillo - sonrió, con esa estúpida sonrisa de yo soy el mejor y más guapo, que hizo que Harry girara los ojos, y lo atrajo para besarlo.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

La marca de los chocolates que Draco le mandaba a Harry es Charbonnel Et Walker, son reales y son ingleses. Pueden buscar imágenes en google y les saldrán inmediatamente las cajitas redondas que menciono.

El catorce de febrero de 1999 fue domingo.

 **Este prompt me salió mucho más largo que el primero, cuando lo planee en mi cabeza no creí que fueran más de dos mil palabras y llegue casi a las cuatro mil, rayos, espero que no se haya vuelto una lectura tediosa y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Gracias infinitas a los que se pasan a leer y a dejar un comentario.**

 **Hasta el próximo prompt.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 25/03/2016**


	3. Patronus

**Advertencias: Drarry/Harco/EWE/OoC/ Aquí cambiaré un poquito la escena donde Harry salva a Draco de un mortífago después de lo del fuego maldito.**

 **Summary: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse de un** ** _Patronus_** **?** ** _,_** **bueno eso es lo que le pasó a Draco Malfoy durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, y si eso era algo que nunca creyó posible, el** ** _Patronus_** **era de la persona menos esperada.**

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **El Chico Dorado y el Príncipe de Slytherin**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Prompt 3

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _Patronus_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Estaba sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él era Draco Malfoy, mago sangre pura que nunca hacía esfuerzos. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos de quidditch eran tan intenso para que sudara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sobre una torre de cachivaches en medio de la Sala de los Menesteres y rodeado de fuego maldito invocado por su recién difunto amigo Crabbe.

\- ¡Malfoy! - alguien gritó a su espalda y volteó.

Era Potter, montado sobre una vieja escoba, volando hacia él con una mano extendida. Draco lo entendió en seguida, extendió la suya y cuando se encontraron se aferró a él, montando la escoba a espaldas del niño que vivió.

Apenas salieron de la sala, Draco empujo a al Elegido para que se quitara de su camino, pero al girar en el pasillo se vio cara a cara con una criatura atemorizante, completamente negra y congelaba el aire a su alrededor.

Cuando estaba en tercer año no lo iba a admitir, pero en verdad le asustaban esas cosas, nunca antes había estado frente a una hasta ese día en el tren, pero a él no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Al creer, que él era inmune a la magia oscura de las criaturas, su confianza aumentó y no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a Potter por su debilidad.

Después se enteró de la razón por la cual no le afectaban. Él era un Malfoy, alguien que no había sufrido, alguien que nunca había tenido necesidades ni carencias, alguien que no había visto morir a nadie.

Pero todo eso cambió después del sexto año, después de la maldición a Katie Bell, del envenenamiento a Weasley, de la muerte de Dumbledore y de la _fiesta_ que se celebró después. Ya había estado frente a un _Dementor_ el pasado año y había sido su perdición, por eso en cuanto vio a la criatura en el pasillo empezó a temblar, a negar con la cabeza y a rogar a pesar de que sabía que esa criatura nunca escuchaba.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás pero una piedra lo hizo caer, el frío ya le calaba los huesos, estaba empezando a escuchar los gritos y a perder la consciencia.

Una luz blanca y cálida lo trajo de vuelta, era muy resplandeciente y lo envolvía totalmente protegiéndolo de la magia del _Dementor_ , estaba completamente seguro de que podía sentir un sentimiento de cariño emanando de la luz, la cual se transformó en un hermoso ciervo, imponente y protector.

Era maravilloso, fascinante, _magnífico._

La magia del _Patronus_ era muy poderosa, cálida y gentil; parecía estar llamando a la suya la cual, mientras más se recuperaba más salía a su encuentro. Podía sentir las magias chocando y luego complementándose, uniéndose. Eran compatibles.

La luz alejó a la criatura y luego el ciervo se giró, a pesar de que no tenía ojos, Draco pudo sentir perfectamente el momento en el que el ciervo lo _miró_. Su respiración se cortó, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se calentaron.

Entonces desapareció.

\- ¡Muévete Malfoy! - escuchó a alguien a su espalda.

Se giró y pudo ver a Potter en medio de sus amigos y con la varita aún levantada haciendo que su corazón diera un salto.

Weasley lo levantó a la fuerza al ver que no respondía y lo aventó contra la pared del pasillo.

\- ¡Es la segunda vez que te salvamos en menos de diez minutos imbécil! - lo agarró de su túnica y lo mantuvo contra la pared.

\- ¡No tenía varita! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me defienda si no puedo contra un _Dementor_ sin magia?! ¡¿Acaso tú puedes, imbécil?! - lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y logró quitárselo de encima.

El Weasley parecía haberse dado cuenta de su estupidez pero aun así no se retractó ni se disculpó, obviamente.

\- ¿Quién lo lanzó? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Potter.

Draco apretó los labios.

\- El _Patronus_ \- dijo con el corazón desbocado, Potter fijó su mirada en él.

\- Yo - dijo finalmente el Elegido.

Draco sintió su corazón detenerse y acelerarse casi al mismo momento, un extraño nerviosismo lo inundó y sus mejillas se calentaron provocando un sonrojo que esperaba que el trío frente a él lo indujera a la vergüenza o humillación.

\- Gracias - dijo bajito sorprendiendo a los Gryffindor -, Potter - especifica pues el agradecimiento no abarca a los otros dos.

Antes de que se recuperaran, se giró y se fue corriendo del lugar con el corazón desbocado y un sonrojo en todo su rostro y no precisamente por la carrera.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **¿Alguien más ha notado que esta cosa va en retroceso?**

 **Seee... unas disculpas por eso, cuando empezó la Drarry Week y ver los Promts elegidos me quede así como ¿qué mierda hago con eso? .-. sólo tenía el del uniforme porque ese lo había nominado yo y el del patronus, sé que planeé algo con ese pero no lo recuerdo :B**

 **Bien, creo que ya me explayé. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es un poco cortito pero se suponía que desde el principio serían viñetas, el anterior (osease el chocolate) me salió un OS en toda regla por un arranque de inspiración.**

 **Hasta el próximo (si lo termino antes de que se acabe el día).**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 27/03/2016


	4. Perro

**Advertencias: Drarry/Harco/EWE/OoC/**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy le prometió un perro a su hijo, pero a la hora de cumplir se retracta provocando así la furia de su esposo.**

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **El Chico Dorado y el Príncipe de Slytherin**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Prompt 4

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _Perro_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su estudio en la Malfoy-Potter Manor -la casa que Harry y él decidieron construir cuando quisieron incrementar su familia-, con las notas del primer año en Hogwarts de su primogénito frente a él.

Eran perfectas.

Número uno en su clase, superó a todos, incluyendo a la Ravenclaw y sabelotodo de su _prima_ Rose. Extraordinarios en Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y Encantamientos. Supera las expectativas en Transformaciones, Historia de la magia y Herbología.

Ni él logró eso en su primer año. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes y _extremadamente felices_ de su hijo Scorpius, carraspeó un poco y le habló:

\- Escucha hijo, no podemos mantener un perro en esta casa - en el mismo momento en el que esas palabras salieron de su boca, los ojos de su hijo mostraron la tristeza y la decepción que sentía.

Draco tragó grueso y giró para ver a su esposo y que lo ayudara con eso pero se encontró con la barrera impenetrable y los ojos furiosos de Harry Potter. No lo ayudaría.

\- Scorpius, escucha, no podemos tenerlo, ésa sería una responsabilidad tuya y la mayoría del tiempo no estarías en casa, el trabajo de tu padre y el mío no nos da ese privilegio - trató de razonar con el pequeño.

\- ¡Pero lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que si era el número uno de mi clase lo harías!

\- Hijo… - trató de obtener su atención pero lo interrumpió.

\- No sólo era para mí, James y Albus me apoyaban y dijeron que lo cuidarían por mí mientras estaba en Hogwarts - lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

\- Hijo… - volvió a llamarlo con el corazón en un puño.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso! - exclamó antes de salir corriendo del despacho y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Potter! ¿Por qué rayos no me apoyaste? - le incriminó Draco cuando se dejaron de oír los pasos de su hijo tras un segundo portazo.

\- A mí ni me veas, es cierto lo que dijo, se lo prometiste.

\- No creí que llegara a ser el número en su clase - dijo en tono de rendición mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en Harry.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black - dijo lentamente con furia contenida.

Draco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Harry con el peor cabreo que le había visto en años, tragó saliva preguntándose cuál fue su error para tratar de enmendarlo antes de que las consecuencias empeoraran.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decir que no confiabas en las habilidades de tu hijo y no creíste que podría llegar a ser el mejor de su clase?

 _Oh, mierda._

Estaba jodido.

\- N-no es eso, Harry, escucha…

\- Y una mierda, ¿es eso? ¿Si tú no fuiste el número uno tu hijo tampoco podría?

\- ¡No! ¡Joder! ¿Puedes dejarme hablar? - exclamó levantándose de la silla - Sí, es verdad que creí que no lo lograría pero no por un estúpido sentimiento de orgullo o superioridad. Ambos sabemos que Scorpius sacó tu nulo interés por el estudio, creí que cuando viera la cantidad de esfuerzo que requería ser el número uno se rendiría - Harry estaba a punto de hablar pero Draco no se detuvo -. No te equivoques Potter, estoy más que orgulloso de mi hijo, joder, hasta le puedo hacer una maldita fiesta y tengo ganas de restregárselo en la cara a la comadreja, ¡Merlín! Mi hijo es mucho mejor que yo y no quepo en mí de orgullo, pero un perro, maldita sea, los perros y yo no nos llevamos bien - confesó dejándose caer en la silla.

Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada, después pasos se acercaron a él y pudo sentir a Harry recargarse en el escritorio a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué dices que los perros y tú no se llevan? - preguntó Harry más calmado.

Draco paso saliva, miró a Harry y sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre me regaló uno - confesó -, era un cachorro de una raza llamada San Bernardo, era muy lindo y tierno y mi padre dijo que se verían muy elegantes, pero creció muy rápido y en menos de un año ya rebasaba mi altura - su sonrojo aumentó y pudo ver como Harry lo alentaba para que continuara su relato, apartó su mirada y continuó -, una tarde de juego, Tobby, así se llamaba, se soltó y se abalanzó sobre mí, sé que solo quería jugar, pero era solo un pequeño de seis años que se inundó de pánico, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por eso.

Sintió como Harry lo acariciaba en una mejilla.

\- Escucha Draco, entiendo lo que debiste haber sentido en ese momento, pero, no debiste haber ilusionado así a tu hijo si lo creías algo imposible, se esforzó mucho para lograrlo.

\- Lo sé, Harry, pero… - se mordió el labio.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato, Draco, si tu aceptas tener un perro en casa yo me encargaré de que el elegido sea uno que no crezca tanto, uno pequeño o de tamaño medio no necesita tanta atención y no son tan intimidantes - la mano que le estaba acariciando la mejilla viajó hasta posarse en su nuca para mantenerlo con las miradas enfrentadas.

Draco continuó mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que suspiró, dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla con la mano de Harry aún en su nuca.

\- Está bien - claudicó y recibió un beso de parte de su esposo.

\- Iré a decirle a Scorpius - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No, espera, iré yo - se puso de pie.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes cómo es tu hijo, igual que tú cuando no obtienes lo que quieres, se pone como ogro.

\- Ha-ha Potter, muy gracioso - llegó a la puerta y salió.

\- Solo digo la verdad - escuchó a sus espaldas.

Llegó a la puerta de madera de la habitación de su primogénito, trató de abrirla pero estaba atrancada así que tocó un par de veces.

\- ¿Scorp? Puedes abrir por favor.

\- No.

\- Escúchame bien jovencito, será mejor que levantes tu trasero y vengas a abrirme porque si uso mi varita para hacerlo olvídate de tu fiesta de cumpleaños la próxima semana.

Escuchó un gruñido del otro lado, pasos y luego el pestillo corriéndose. Entró y encontró a su hijo acostado en la cama y dándole la espalda.

\- Escucha Scorp, voy a ser sincero contigo, la verdad no creí que llegaras a ser el número uno de la clase - el pequeño se giró y Draco pudo apreciar la decepción es sus ojos, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el creer que no eras un hijo lo suficientemente bueno para tu padre así que se apresuró a hablar -, no fue porque creyera que no eras inteligente o capaz de hacerlo, sé perfectamente que eres muy listo y que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, pero también debes admitir que nunca te ha interesado el estudio.

Scorpius apretó los labios y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

\- También creí que cuando te dieras cuenta del esfuerzo que conlleva todo eso te rendirías y te pido una disculpa por eso, soy tu padre, debí haber creído más en ti, pero me has sorprendido y me has demostrado que eres el mejor incluso mejor que tu papá y yo - el rubito levantó la mirada sorprendida y miró a su padre, Draco le sonrió antes de volver a hablar -. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Scorpius se levantó y corrió para abrazar a su padre con fuerza, Draco se agachó y le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Ahora Scorp, te cumpliré la promesa que te hice el año pasado pero me tendrás que prometer algo.

Scorpius se separó y asintió vigorosamente.

\- Lo que sea papi.

\- Me has demostrado que puedes llegar a ser el número uno de tu clase, así que te voy a pedir que el resto de tus años en Hogwarts me sigas demostrando que lo eres - Scorpius iba a protestar, pero Draco levantó una mano para que lo dejar continuar -. No te voy a volver a pedir ser el número uno, pero por favor, permanece dentro de los primeros cinco, o diez tan siquiera.

Scorpius sonrió y asintió.

\- Bien, es una promesa - levantó su meñique y su pequeño lo rodeó con el suyo sellando así la promesa, había adoptado esa costumbre muggle de Harry -, ahora ve por tus hermanos, hay que ir por un perro.

Scorpius lo volvió a abrazar y salió por la puerta para ir por sus hermanos. Draco suspiró, se sentó en la cama de su hijo, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en las manos pensando en cómo se enfrentaría a eso. Un minuto después escuchó:

\- Iré por Lily - dijo Harry desde la puerta, Draco se envaró.

\- Ni se te ocurra Potter, no llevaré a mi hija de apenas un año a una tienda llena de monstruos de cuatro patas - Harry soltó una carcajada al escucharlo -. No te rías Potter.

\- Vamos Draco, no pasará nada, iremos los dos, con nuestras varitas y en ningún momento la soltaré - Draco gruñó.

Al final del día la familia completa regresó a casa con un lindo cachorro de Beagle, que, como prometió Harry, es una raza que no crecería mucho, siendo cariñoso y juguetón con los niños, quienes lo amarían y lo querrían como a un miembro más de su familia, y aunque Draco no lo confiese ni bajo tortura, él también se encariñaría de ese pequeño monstruo de cuatro patas.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! :D**

 **Esteeem… creo que este en sí quedó en su sitio de acuerdo a la cronología. Se supone que los cuatro prompts están en la misma línea temporal, ¿creen que es algo confuso y debería reacomodarlos? ¿O sí son comprensibles?**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente sus follows, favs y reviews durante esta semana, me han animado a poder terminar esto en menos de siete días :D**

 **ShibuyaRen, mixhii, vanessa clearwater o, annnita, jess Granger s, gracias por comentar c:**

 **Espero volver a leerlos en alguna otra historia.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 27/03/2016


End file.
